Jack is a Freshman
by guardianofartbravery
Summary: Jack meets a girl at his pond one day only to go back to the North Pole and find out that for some reason he is going to be turned into a freshman in high school. Now he has to experience the painful and sometimes happy days of high school. Just great! But wait. What does this girl he met have to do with anything. Well, he will find out soon enough. R and R!
1. The Meeting

Discliamer: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS! If I did my life would be halfway complete... Anyways onto the story!

* * *

**In** North's** Workshop**

It was two in the morning. North was working on his latest invention as a bright light shone through the window. The rays diminished to show a big bright circle in the sky. " Manny! Nice to see again! What want to tell me?" North greeted in his deep Russian accent. The moon shone bright again._ I want you to bring all of the Guardians together. I have to tell you, all of you something very big and important..._ "Of course Manny! Right Away!". And with that said Manny went back to the spot in the sky and North rose from his chair and traveled to the Globe Room. There he pulled on the lever that unleashed the guardian signal of The Northern Lights.

All the Guardians were finally gathered in the room since Jack had yet to arrive and would be late as usual. "NORTH!" Bunny, " WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! IT'S TWO IN THE BLOODY MORNING!" Tooth glared at Bunny and he shut up before he could say anything more. Sandy was smirking at the three as he drank cups of eggnog as fast as the elves brought more. Everyone secretly wondered one thing. _Where's Jack? _

Flying. Flying around and letting the wind carry him as far and as long as it wanted. He truly didn't care anymore. "After everything we went through," Jack ranted to himself, " All those 'awesome' memories. Yet, he still forgot all of them. Every single one, just, shooed away, played off as dreams... Who do you think _gives _you those dreams? Huh Jamie, huh? No. Everything. _Everyone_ was fake. All of us were just one big, childish dream. I can somewhat understand the others: Claude, Pippa, Caleb, Monty, Cupcake. But _you? You _Jamie? Save our world, sure, why not? But after it all, you can crush mine and go on as if it was nothing. The others told me to not get too attached, especially North. _Now _I wish I listened to him. It really is as heartbreaking as he said it would be. I guess I should just go on with my life. I mean, I've gone centuries without believers and I have been perfectly fine! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself! I need no one!... Yeah! Wind! Take me home!" He yelled into the night sky as he was whisked up and carried to the medium sized pond in Burgess that he ironically called home. Even though North prepared a room for him in the Workshop. But he only goes there some days. Maybe three months of the year and during the summer. As he landed on the rim of his icy pond he looked up to see the one thing that he never thought he would see. A girl. She was a teenage girl skating around on the ice _barefoot_. _His_ icy pond. The least known place in the city. He wondered how she found it. As she heard him she turned around and stared in his direction wide-eyed. She could see him.

The girl stared at the boy in front of her. " Oh my gosh," she said amazed," Jack Frost. You- you're Jack Frost." The winter spirit chuckled at the statement. "_ NO, _I'm the Easter Kangaroo!" " The Easter Kanga- I thought it was the Easter Bunny. Wait you know him?! If you know him then who else is there? How about Santa? The Tooth Fairy? The Sandman? Elves? How about the Bo-" " Don't!" Jack interrupted, " Do not say his name. Yes. They are all real. And yes I know them all. Some more well than others. I call the Bunny the Easter Kangaroo because he is really tall and talks with an Australian accent." He looked away, " Sadly the last one is real too..." As if on cue the girl jumped up and down with excitement, completely oblivious to the ice that was starting to crack underneath her. " So Jamie was telling the truth. All of his adventures with you guys actually happened." Jack smiled at her excitement as she jumped up and down but snapped out of whatever trance he was n as he looked down at the ice. He looked back up to grab her but there was only a hole in the ice where the girl was standing. " Oh no. No. NO!" he yelled as he flew to the hole. Within seconds his staff was on the other side of the pond along with his frosted blue hoodie and he took a breath and dived in. It took about four minutes but he came back up with the teenage girl unconscious in his arms. She was barely breathing. He flew over to a side of the pond that had a backpack he assumed was hers leaning against a boulder. Almost immediately he started performing CPR on her that he learned after going with Jamie and Sophie to a safety convention. He repeated the process numerous times until she finally woke with a start, coughing up enough water to fill the pond. Not really, but it looked like it as she didn't stop coughing for a good ten minutes. As she calmed down she heard a familiar voice say' " Hey. Don't worry. You're okay. You had me scared there!" She stared at him in wonder. She was alive? Had he saved her? She cupped Jack's left cheek with her right hand and stuttered out, "J-Jack? H-How am I sti- still h-here? D- did you save m-me?" Jack nodded in relief. "Thank you, Jack." The girl said softly. " Of course. Um, what is you're name again?" The girl smiled and said, " Lena. My name is Lena." " Well then Lena why don't I get you home?" Lena nodded and turned around to retrieve her backpack and walked back to Jack who then gathered her into his arms and flew her bridle style through the town and to her house as she guided him. the window was open so he flew in the room and lay Lena on her bed. He hugged her and turned to leave but heard Lena ask, " Will you ever come back? Will I ever see you again?" He turned to her and said, " Yeah. You'll see me around. Hey Lena? You said that Jamie told you about me. About us?" " Yeah," Lena said," He helped me believe in you when I thought you weren't real anymore. After that I never stopped believing. He might have but I won't stop and neither will Sophie. We promised each other. If one of us would start to forget, the other would make the other believe again. Do you know about that?" " Yeah," Jack smiled, " I know that. At least I know that you two will always believe." Then he turned back around to see the Northern Lights traveling through the sky. " Lena I have to go. The rest of them are calling me." "How?" " The Northern Lights." Lena raced to the window to see the oh so colorful Northern Lights parade through the sky. Jack had just exited the window and was now floating in front of her. "Jack who is calling you?" Lena asked. Jack simply tapped her nose with his finger and flew into the night sky yelling out," THE GUARDIANS!" As Jack flew through the sky he told the wind to take him to the North Pole and it obeyed.

**At the North Pole**

" North if Frostbite doesn't show up soon I am going back to the Warren to go to BED!" Bunny whined exasperated. Just as he finished saying the sentence a drenched, bare-chested Jack Frost came through the skylight. "Hey guys! What's going on? Is Pitch back? Is it some new toy? Come on tell me!" He interrogated. "Jack?" North questioned, " Why so happy? You know about lights of Jamie and friends, yes?" "Yup!" Jack replied," But I do know that two people still believe. They are Sophie and another girl. A new one. Her name is Lena. So like I asked what is going on?" Bunny smiled at the fact that Sophie still believed but was dumbfounded that Jack was bare-chested and drenched. " Um. North has the news ready but I want to know why it looks like you dived into the ocean." " Oh Bunny its simple. I saved a girl's life who happened to be a friend of Jamie and Sophie. That is how I know that Sophie is still with us. NOW. WHAT. IS. THE. NEWS?" Jack asked once again, now annoyed. Everyone looked to North who was looking at Manny shocked. He turned to the others. " He wants Jack to get feel for the life of teenagers today. So... Jack. Starting tomorrow you will go to local high school in Burgess." All of the Guardians were shocked. High School?! " WHAT? HIGH SCHOOL? HOW? I DON'T EXACTLY LOOK NATURAL?! THERE IS NO AND I MEAN NO WAY THAT I AM GOING TO HIGH SCH-" Jack yelled until he looked up to Manny and passed out. Tooth and Sandy flew over to Jack. " I was about to say Jack will look like human self when wakes up and would black out when look up at Manny..." " Well I think he figured that much out now. I'll bring him to his room. I can take him through the tunnels to a block away from school each day." Bunny said as he exited the room and took the now sleeping Jack to his room, " You are in for a whole new challenge Frostbite."

**In the morning**

** "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a scream was muffled into a pillow as Jack woke up. He looked, dare he say it, like his human self. He then processed everything. He was starting high school. Just great. It has begun. He, Jackson Overland Frost, was now a freshman. Oh Jeez.

* * *

Okay this is for a community battle so READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE! See ya next chapter!


	2. New School

Sorry** for the wait everyone! I was thinking really hard on what I wanted to put in this chapter and I decided on this. So... Read on! Hope you like it. Now for chapter two of Jack's a Freshman! Enjoy!**

* * *

**At North's Workshop **

" Aaaaahhhhh!" Jack muffled a scream into his pillow. Apparently Bunny still heard it because he immediately stormed into the room.

" Frostbite! You alright?" Bunny yelled at the panicking teen.

" No!" Jack yelled back, " I am a HUMAN TEENAGER AGAIN! HOW THE BLIZZARD IS THIS _ALRIGHT_?!"

"Pffft. You really do look like the boy on your tooth case! ...Wow... Anyway, get dressed and use the bathroom pronto. We have a school to get you to."

"A WHAT?!" Jack asked, " I am NOT going to school. There is NO WAY IN ANTARCTICA that I am...going...to... I _am_ going to high school aren't I?"

"Yup. Thus your um. Well. Definitely not little trans to _this_." Bunny replied motioning to all of Jack's body.

"Humph. Fine I'll change and get ready." Jack surrendered, " But how am I gonna get there? I mean Burgess is pretty far from here last I checked."

" Get ready for the tunnels 'cause I am taking you EVERY day from now on. Noting that you have no powers and I am the most discreet mode of travel."

"Gulp...I am going to be murdered underground...WHY MOON WHY?!"

"Trust me Jack I ask the same question. Why me? I didn't volunteer! Did I? No I didn't! Wait did I? Now I don't even know! See? I'm stressed out too!"

" Fine. As long as someone else is suffering I am fine. Now get out so I can get dressed! NOW!"

Jack pushed Bunny out as Bunny mumbled something under his breath about being glad that someone cared and that new clothes was in Jack's closet. But, Jack being Jack, didn't hear any of it. So as soon as he went into his ( now walk-in) closet he was shocked when he saw racks upon racks of stylish clothing ready for him to wear. He chose a pair of dark blue jeans along with tanned-brown, slide-on boots and a navy mock-neck turtleneck with a brown stripe in the middle. He then took his clothes and undergarments into the bathroom and lay them on the counter before doing his little routine. When he got out of the bathroom now dressed and ready for the day ahead of him, he made his way down to the Globe Room. " Hey guys I'm ready. Manny is SO lucky that he is impossible to reach..." Jack saw the table now covered in all types of breakfast food.

" Sit over here Jack! Proper breakfast each day is now needed." North greeted. Jack sat down next to North and they talked about how the morning had went and everything that would most likely be happening in high school. As Bunny, Jack or North would finish one thing after the next a new yeti would take the plate or cup to the kitchen sink. They kept talking until they were all done. Then Jack said his farewells to everyone as Bunny handed Jack his backpack and led him into the tunnels, closing it after they were both inside and walking through it to the school.

* * *

**At Lena's House**

" LENA! TIME TO GET UP FOR SCHOOL!" Lena's mother yelled up the stairs.

" Okay! I will be down in a few minutes!" Lena yelled back.

She then proceeded to begin her morning ritual that would always consist of going into the bathroom and doing what she does in there, coming out and heading over to her burrow where her clothes were brought out by her the night before, changing into her clothes, brushing her hair into a ponytail that reached down to her upper waist area, and grabbed her backpack. Her backpack was now filled with her school supplies instead of supplies for the outdoors. She still had not told her mother of the night before and doubted that she ever would. She now proceeded down the stairs to see her mother heading back to her own bedroom.

" I am going to head back to bed." Lena's mother said drowsily, " It is far to early for me to be awake. Your bus comes too early. Anyway, see you as soon as I get off work this afternoon. I doubt that we will ever know when I will be able to say that I get off at one time each and every day. Unlike you. Don't get old honey. Don't get old..."

" I hope that I will never have to..." Lena mumbled as her mother closed her bedroom door and she headed into the kitchen. Her mother was right. Breakfast was already laid out for her. She ate it peacefully and happily and put the plates into the sink, knowing that her mother would wash them later. Then she looked at the clock. " Seven?! The bus comes at seven o five!" She raced out of the kitchen and grabbed her backpack. Then she ran out of the house looking at her watch. " I can still make it if I run fast enough! It is seven o three. I can hear it coming!" She raced down the driveway and turned to her left. Then she ran as fast as she could and made it to the corner seconds before the bus pulled up to the stop. She got on and took a seat. As the bus driver drove to the last few stops, he started a conversation with Lena who was now leaning into her backpack finally able to breathe and relax. " So," he started, " I can tell that you ran to the stop!" Lena laughed happily and nervously, " So you noticed? I am so sorry! I woke up late again! I cannot help it! Some days I have my mom wake me up so I actually get up! It is hard being a freshman!" " Ha ha ha! I know how you feel! It was really hard for me too! Sometimes my brother had to pull me out of the safe haven that we all call our beds! If I could stay in it like I used to back then I would be happy! But then comes work."

Lena laughed at his jokes as she always did. They were actually very funny to her. She listened and shared her own stories of childhood too. They were really getting along and she was really happy that she still ad that image that made her approachable. Unlike the other teenagers she loved sharing stories with the elderly and loved how she could share her experiences and get advice from them. She also wanted to be able to carry on the stories they told because a lot of them that she met didn't have anyone to do it for them. She would tell the adults and kids their stories and they all loved them. She knew that what she was doing made everyone happy and she was happy to oblige to them. _If only high school was this happy and simple and it went by principles and quality instead of your money and connections that you_ _have... _Lena thought. Finally the bus arrived at the school and they all got off. She said goodbye to the driver and said that they would continue their talk during the afternoon unless she got picked up and the driver said that he would look forward to it. She had never seen a happier face on that bus unless she looked into the mirror. Her paying him mind was all he ever needed and wanted. She gave to him what no on else ever did. She was happy and smiled as she walked into the building. But that smiled vanished as someone collided into her and she fell to the ground with a low and complicated thud.

* * *

**In Bunny's Tunnels **

Jack held onto Bunny's back as he raced through the tunnels. Once they were about five blocks from the high school Bunny slowed down just enough for Jack to get off.

" So are ya nervous Frosty?" Bunny wondered aloud.

" Very," Jack admitted, " As you know boys like me couldn't go to a high school and were lucky to go to elementary school when I was really human. I am too nervous for words and don't even get me started on the fact that JAMIE GOES THERE! What do I do if I see him? If I tell him he may think that I am crazy! Well maybe not if he looks at my professional schedule. But what about that girl that I met? Will she be there? What if she recognizes me? Will she? Will I have to start over? What about Jamie's friends? Will they know that it is me? What are the teachers like? Are they as cruel as they sound when they are talked about? What about the kids? I mean teens. I mean- wait- no they are all teenagers. Well hopefully. What about those people that I hear rumors about that are in their twenties but have failed so many times that they still attend high school? Are they real or are they just some sick joke? What if- mmph mmph mph nnph mmmth mmph! Bunny don't put your paw in my mouth when I am ranting my nervousness!"

" I only put it over your mouth Jack. Do not be nervous. One thing I do know is that no matter who says what, they sense when you are nervous. Trust me. Don't be. Don't..."

" Why?" Jack asked innocently.

" They will metaphorically eat. you. alive!" Bunny said.

" Thanks for the advice." Jack said now calmer than he would casually be. They were about half a block away when Bunny pulled Jack and himself out of the hole and told him why. Jack understood and said his goodbyes to Bunny as he ran to the high school entrance. He finally turned his head but it was to late as he ran into someone and fell down.

* * *

**At the high school **

THUD! The two teens crashed to the ground.

"Gah!...Ouch!"

" Hey watch where you are going!...Get off of me!"

Bystanders paid no attention at all to the two teens on the ground. The two finally got untangled and looked at each other. First aggressively then softly.

" A-are y-you okay there Lena?"

" Yeah I'm fine. Wait! How do you know my name? I haven't seen you around here. Are you new? If you are then how do you know my name?"

"Oh! Um we uh didn't meet. Um I was walking around and I heard someone call your name a while back. So I guess that is how I know who you are."

" Oh uh okay! Anyways you already know my name but I don't know yours..."

" Um. Right! How rude! My name is Jackson Overland Frost. Call me Jack!" Jack said with a formal bow.

Lena giggled a bit at the boy's manners. "Well it is a pleasure. I am sure." She play-curtsied. " Why don't I show you around the grounds. It is going to seem pretty big to a new guy. That much I can tell you right now. Can I see your schedule and locker number? I can show you to your locker first so you can get situated then I can show you to your classes."

Jack happily handed over both papers.

Lena looked over the schedule and locker number only to see a HUGE coincidence. "Um Jack? You must have gotten lucky with this schedule because you have the _exact _same schedule as me. And your locker is right across from mine. That makes it a lot easier."

"Wow..." Jack said dumbfounded, "That is a nice surprise!"

"Yeah. Now we only have to get you to your locker. Since you have the same classes as me I can just show you around as the day goes on! It will take about two minutes to get to the lockers so we better get going."

* * *

**At the lockers**

"...and that is all you really need to know before classes start." Lena finished.

" Thanks for the info!" Jack smiled_ Wow she is really more than a pretty face. She knows a lot about...well...EVERYTHING really. I love ya Manny. I really do. Wait stay on task Jackson! Don't get completely lost in her...beautiful eyes and long,... curly, wavy, chocolate brown...hair and- JACKSON KNOCK IT OFF! _HE snapped out of his thoughts once the bell rang and looked up to see Lena with a concerned look on her face. " Jack are you okay? You seemed to go into some kind of deep thought there." _Yeah about how amazingly beautiful you are, Jack thought. " _Hmm? Um no I am perfectly fine. You were saying?" " Come on we need to get to class!"

Lena grabbed his hand and led him to their first class...Art.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Well that is chapter two everyone! Once again sorry for the long time it took to update! I will update sooner this time. Promise! Next chapter Jamie comes in! I wonder... Will Jamie recognize Jack? Will Jack be able to take it? Will LENA be able to recognize Jack by the way he reacts to Jamie? Find out next time and please Read and review! Also look on my profile and read and review my other story. If you do you get virtual brownies! They are actually REALLY GOOD!**


	3. Getting to know Lena

I** know I know. I suck horribly. I am SO SORRY for making all of my wonderful reviewers and readers wait so long. Now for the chapter! All of your questions will be answered and new ones will be formed. Read on!**

* * *

**The Lockers**

"Sheesh! How hard can Algebra be?!" Jack said exasperated.

"Hahaha! You are the one who chose _advanced _classes. You should have known that they would be hard. Don't worry. I'll let you copy my notes in D.E.A.W." Lena replied.

"D.E.A.W.?" Jack questioned.

"Drop Everything and Write. That period on your schedule before lunch. That is basically where you can only write the entire time. It is kind of like a library for writing only. You can write anything there. Notes, Study guides, poems, homework, stories, anything really. As long as it has to do with writing and it isn't destructive you're fine." Lena explained. She looked over her shoulder and saw a small crowd of people heading straight for them. " Hey James! Over here! I want to introduce you to someone!" The said brunette jogged over to the two others and smiled at Lena. The rest of the posse followed. There was a short blonde boy with glasses that was wearing brown slacks, green sneakers and a green polo shirt. There was an auburn-haired, tall and thin girl who wore a red turtleneck with blue jeans and bright red flats, along with a jean headband. A girl from behind her was a heavy-built, muscular girl of medium height with dark brown choppy short hair that she obviously cut. She wore a pink and purple vertical stripe dress with black leggings and sparkly pink high-tops. There were also twin boys who wore the exact same outfits but with different colors. Blue and yellow t-shirts with Snoopy on them along with black and gray jeans and both navy-blue converse sneakers. Jamie wore dark blue jeans with black sneakers that had white shoelaces. His top was a long-sleeved red shirt with an unzipped varsity jacket on that had sewed on patches of all his favorite teams. his hairline was trailed with the slightest signs of sweat. He had a masculine yet boyish face and his eyes got just a bit more narrow from when he was nine but were still big.

"Hey Lena!" he began, " What's up? New kid? You must be showin him around huh?"

"Yeah." Lena answered, " Jack. This is Jamie. The girls are Cupcake and Pippa. The blonde guy is Monty and the twins are Caleb and Claude."

"Hi!" They all said with a few 'nice to meet you' and 'who's the new guy' comments.

"H-hey there. I'm Jack." Jack said nervously. Apparently they didn't recognize him so that was a good thing. Or was it. He looked to Jamie and saw his face lit up with a smile as he faced Lena that he hadn't seen ever since Jamie saw Jack for the first time. It was nice to see it again but became more nervous when he saw who it was directed to. Jamie, his Jamie, the one who thought maybe two years ago that girls still had cooties, liked Lena. Was that why he stopped believing? To get a girl that he made believe himself? no. That's impossible. If anything his Jamie would show Jack the girl before even asking her to be a friend. Let alone girlfriend. Did Jamie keep it a secret from Jack because he didn't want Jack to get involved. Did _Lena _even like Jamie or him back? What if she was just grateful to Jack and that was it? No real feelings except being thankful that she wasn't left to die. She didn't love him at all did she? That thought made it go over the bridge for Jack. With tears forming Jack darted down the opposite side of the hallway before anyone could do anything, no caring for the smirking and teasing faces of those staring at him run down the hallway until he ran straight into a teacher that Jack learned earlier didn't have time or tolerance for less than perfect teenagers. So he ended up getting dragged to the principal's office. Great. And on the first day too. This was going to be rough.

**Principal's Office**

_What did I get myself INTO! _Jack mentally yelled at himself_. __Why the fruitcake did I run away like that?! Why not... no...to embarrassing to go to the bathroom. I'm not what they call an emo reject. But there were plenty of ways to react! Why oh WHY DID I RUN?! _

_" _Mr. Jackson Frost the principal is ready to see you." The secretary alerted Jack. Jack nodded and entered the office, closing the door behind him.

" Jack. Come in, sit down. Now why are you here?" The principal began, " I already know what Mr. Ladinth told me. But I do know that he is very professional and might not know that there is actually a valid reason for you to have run straight into him. He is also partly upset that he spilled him coffee onto himself. Now explain child."

Jack stared at the kind man that was his principal. " I. Well. Ummm." He struggled to begin. When he saw that the older man even turned off his cell phone to listen to him when the guidance councilor didn't even face him when he introduced himself, he felt that he could trust the man in front of him. " Well, sir. I met this girl that I have the exact same schedule with yesterday but she doesn't remember me. Then today we saw each other and she showed me around until now. Her friends came over and that's when I found out that her best friend who likes her a little more than usual is my ex-best friend and he doesn't remember me either. Neither does the rest of his posse. And I may have come to REALLY like Len- I mean this girl. When I thought that she might like him and not me I got so sad and embarrassed and humiliated and worthless that I just ran and ran and ended up running straight into Mr. Ladinth..." Just then Lena ran right to the door and hastily opened it. She had a red face and was sweating like she had tried to follow him. She looked up at Jack who looked back and they locked eyes. _She did follow me...she must have gotten side-tracked and lost when the teacher brought me down here...she...there is something else I can't place in her eyes. But what? What else is she telling me? I guess I can look closer._ Jack leaned on the chair in Lena's direction and ended up falling down when he lost his grip on the ground. Lena ran and caught Jack before he fell on his face. Jack looked up at her as Lena asked him if he was alright. " Don't worry. You're fine. You had me scared there! Are you okay?" Lena asked worriedly. Jack just stared up into Lena's eyes, nodding slowly. Lena saw something as she stared down at him. _Was it just me or did the image of Jack Frost just replace Jackson? No. That's crazy. _Lena thought_._ She immediately snapped out of it and helped Jack up. He blushed and looked a the floor instead of either Lena nor the principal. The principal saw it all and realized exactly who Jack was talking about. " Well then Lena," the principal concluded, "Why don't you show him back to his classes? I will write you both passes. Lena. When you go back tell James to get to my office pronto." Both Lena and Jack looked at him strangely but they put that aside and gladly did what he said.

**In the classroom**

_SOOOOOOO BOOORRRRED! _Jamie yelled out to the wind mentally, _I wonder if Lena is okay... She should be back shouldn't she? I wonder what that kid's problem was. He should know that Lena was mine from the beginning. At least she will be when I ask her out. She will totally say yes. She has to. I was her first friend here. She knows that and should be OVERJOYED to have me as a boyfriend! Why is science so BORING?! Just stuff me in my locker now if I pass the test coming up! Ugh! Hey finally! Lena! Wait talk to her out loud you dummy! Wait I can't do that here. Wait a sec... Jackson is with her. That's right she went after HIM. Come on wimp sit right next to me. Come on. Come OOON! YES! _

Jack nervously sat down next to Jamie. "Hey Jamie be my lab partner?"

"Su-" Jamie got cut off by Lena.

"Jamie the principal wants to see you." She said casually. "Don't worry Jack I will be your lab partner today. We were actually all pre-assigned. You were with me anyways."

Jack nodded at Jamie as to say 'another time then' and Lena sat in Jamie's seat. Jamie nodded back bitterly and then proceeded to walk out of the class.

"Psst. Jack!" Jack looked over his shoulder to see Cupcake trying to call his attention.

"What's up Cupcake?" Jack whispered back getting a few weird stares from four other teenagers near Cupcake.

"Cupcake is just my sarcastic nickname. Everyone knows me as that. Well almost everyone. My actual name is Cynthia Cupalla. After I got my nickname it stuck so well that it has become more special to use my actual name. You can keep calling me Cupcake if you want. But you can use Cynthia too. Its weird. I feel like I know you. Probably nothing."

"Uh. Yeah, probably. Sure thing Cup- I mean Cynthia." Jack smiled. Something in her just wouldn't quit. He thanked belief itself for that. Now how to get the rest of them was his new issue. Cynthia only needed a little bit more time with him before she starts believing again so he can officially keep her balanced out. Now for the others.

* * *

**So. That's all I'm gonna show for this chapter! Yay Cupcake almost believes again! I could either show you whoever I want to show you next or you can take a poll on my profile and vote! If you don't have an account then you can review who you choose. PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAY! I really don't want not be the one with the least votes in this contest! There will be no Jamie choice because he is feeling a little...anger, resentment, hatred?! Towards Jack?! The one who was always there, supplied him with belief, got him out of school with too much snow, was his main man until like two days ago?! What could this spell for the guardians, his sister and friends, or maybe even Pitch? find out next time! Remember the more you read, review, favorite, and follow the more I update and the sooner I update. Until then, See ya!**


End file.
